Turning Page
by AnonymousW
Summary: Sequel to Therapy, go read it if you haven't! Every chapter a different setting/story that Harvey and Donna might face.
1. Tell the World

_Hey guys! This story is a sequel to Therapy, so if you haven't read it, go check it out then come back again! I want to thank everyone who reviewed Therapy so generously, and I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

He parked his car under her building, stepping out to open the door for her. He extended his hand, which she took gladly, pulling her up so that she now stood right under his nose.

Donna looked at Harvey, the man she had known for so long and was still unable to believe what had happened. He had told her he loved her, wait scratch that, he was in love with her, the words she had longed to hear now turning into reality. Harvey himself wasn't fully grasping the events of the night, his whole body and mind sedated by her presence, words floating out of his mouth raw, uncontrolled.

His hand still held hers tight, while her free one settled on his chest. He wondered then if she could feel his heart pounding hard, before she spoke.

"So…" she said with a smile.

"So" he mimicked tilting his head. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?" he asked hopefully.

"No" she reasoned. "Let's just…" she started before he cut her off.

"Take it slow?" he asked with an understanding tone, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I was going to say see how things go at work" she explained.

"Okay" he breathed "I can do that"

He hesitated while leaning to kiss her, before he remembered he was now allowed to do so.

He kissed her passionately, until they needed to grasp for air. Her forehead rested on his as they breathed heavily, before she leaned in for a softer kiss. It was slow, as neither one of them wanted the other one to leave.

"You should go" he reasoned between kisses, "or I can do this all night" he said with a smile.

She smiled at him, her hand on his chest putting some space between them.

"Good night Harvey" she whispered

"Good night Donna" he answered, waiting for her to go inside as she threw one final glance at him.

 _[The next day]_

Harvey walked into Pearson Specter Litt a different man. He nodded at the doorman, holding two cups of coffee, his and Donna's favorite.

He walked towards Donna's new cubicle, finding her already there, staring at a stack of papers. She couldn't really focus, her mind replaying the events of the night before, part of her still dreading the difficulties to come.

He smiled as soon as he saw her, putting the cup on her desk, causing her to raise her eyes to meet his.

"Good morning" he chimed.

"Hey" she said, her eyes naturally smiling. "Thank you!" she said, pointing to the coffee. "Really trying to impress me huh?" she continued, as the first sip filled her body with a sweet and warm taste.

"I thought we've established that you're into me" he flirted back, leaning slightly towards her.

Their moment was cut by Louis' cough, marking his presence.

"Harvey" he stated.

"Louis" Harvey mirrored, his good mood showing.

"Do you need something? Donna is he bothering you?" Louis said protectively.

"No Louis, everything's fine" she said calmly.

Louis looked back and forth between the two, still unsure of how to react, his possessiveness making him lurk around.

"I'll see you later Donna" Harvey said, realizing Louis wasn't going anywhere until he left.

"Thanks for the coffee" she said, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Coffee huh?" Louis said, curiosity in his voice.

Donna stood up, with Louis' schedule for the day.

"So you have a meeting today at 10…" she started talking and walking him to his office, succeeding in deflecting the topic.

Harvey found Mike in his office, waiting for him.

"Hey" Mike said, studying his boss' expression. "I have these files you requested" he said, handing him some files. Harvey took a glance while sipping his coffee.

"Great" he said, before noticing how carefully Mike was looking at him.

"What is it Mike?" he asked annoyed.

"It's just- how are you?" he asked genuinely.

Harvey rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, when he actually appreciated how much the kid cared.

"I'm ok. Good actually" he answered with an effort, not noticing how his face lit up in a smile

"Are you smiling? Is this how Harvey Specter's smile look like? Or are you turning into a vampire or something" Mike mocked.

"It's Donna isn't it" he continued when Harvey wouldn't say anything. "I guess she's coming back?" Mike asked excited.

"No" Harvey answered, Mike's face dropping at the answer.

"But you're happy, which means… did you tell her?" Mike asked surprised.

"Tell her what?" Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're in love with her" Mike said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who are you? Dr. Phil?" Harvey said defensively.

"Oh my God you did" Mike concluded with a big smile.

"Don't you have work or something?" Harvey said, kicking him out.

"I always ask myself that same question" a voice said, making Mike and Harvey turn, to find Jessica standing at the door.

Harvey smiled as he saw Mike's defeated look, who left shortly after Jessica's arrival.

"Harvey!" Jessica said, "you look…better" she observed.

"Please I always look impeccable" he argued.

"And cockiness is back, I guess Meg's sessions helped? She told me you are off the hook" she said.

"Yes, they did" he answered.

"And you and Donna?" Jessica asked concerned.

"I..we.. things are better" he simply said, careful not to say more. He wanted to tell Jessica about them, but it was both their decision, and he knew Donna wanted to take things slow.

"Good" the managing partner said, leaving Harvey to the ton of work he had.

Harvey remembered then to call Meg, deciding to do it before he forgot.

"Meg, it's Harvey" he said as soon as he heard her voice on the other line.

"Hey Harvey, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. Great actually. I'm calling to tell you that I talked to Donna. I uhm, told her and we are trying to make it work" he said, realizing how foreign the words were to him.

"That's great to hear Harvey. And things are good so far? How did the work environment take it?" she asked, ever the therapist.

"We haven't told anyone yet" he said.

"Why not?" Meg asked.

"Donna suggested we should take things slow, and I don't think she's ready to tell everyone yet" he explained.

"Are you sure?" she asked, confusing him.

"I mean she might be just saying what she thinks you want to do. She knows how important work is to you, so maybe she's just being careful because she thinks you are somehow better off without people knowing" she explained when he didn't answer.

"But that's not true. I don't mind telling Jessica" he said defensively.

"I know that but she doesn't. Just make sure you let her know you are ready to make it 'public', and then if she still wants to take it slow that's fine. It's understandable really. But be careful not to let her do what she's used to, putting you before her" Meg analyzed.

"You're good at your job" Harvey complimented, realizing how her words might be true.

Meg laughed softly before joking: "Like hell I am, cured the most eligible bachelor of New York from his commitment phobia"

Harvey laughed at her answer, before thanking her.

"I'm glad things are working out Harvey. Just be patient when you need to" she said, "and don't forget to send me an invitation to the wedding" she added.

"You got it" he said with a laugh, realizing then how he didn't even freak out at the mention of a wedding. He knew she was partially joking but expected himself to react differently.

Maybe she had really cured him.

Harvey spent the rest of the morning working on the cases he had been delaying for months. He didn't even notice it was past two until he saw Donna walk into his office with takeout from his favorite restaurant around the firm. He smiled at her, their hands touching a bit too long as she handed him the box.

"You have to eat sometimes" she teased.

"Stay" he said when he noticed her about to go. "Eat with me" he insisted.

"I had lunch already, Louis gave me so much work" she explained with a sorry expression.

" I can do something about it" he said smugly, standing up closely in front of her. "I'm named partner you know" he added.

"So is he if you have forgotten" she answered.

"Please, we all know how he got there" Harvey argued. "No but really if you need me to say something…" he started.

"No it's all good, I promise. Compared to the work I used to do here, it's a piece of cake" she said, gesturing to Harvey's office.

"Okay" he said with a smile, as she prepared herself to leave.

"Hey Donn" he said, making her turn around. "I want to tell Jessica, about us" he said.

Donna obviously wasn't expecting this discussion now. "O-kay" she said hesitantly. "Are you sure? It could change things…for you here I mean" she said.

"I'm sure" he said decisively. "If you think this is going too fast or there's something bothering you, I need you to tell me" he said softly.

Donna took a few seconds before answering.

"No. I just want you to be sure when we do it. I know how hard you've worked, we've worked to get you here and if this might jeopardize it in any way…" she said

"Donna, it won't" he reasoned. "I know that work has always been a priority, and I can never thank you enough for what you've done to help me get here. But this, this is not everything to me, not anymore. And I think it's important I let people know that" he explained.

"Okay" she said slowly, her hand reaching to hold his. She only did it because she knew no one could see, her back against the glass. "Do you want to tell her today?" she asked.

"Yes we'll go see her after her meeting, in an hour?" he asked as she nodded.

"And maybe I should tell the puppy. He's been waiting for us to take the plunge for a year now" he said, asking her permission.

* * *

" _That is so great, you guys have finally decided to take the plunge!" Mike had teased one night._

* * *

"Gosh you're turning so soft" she said with a big grin, her hand leaving his as she walked out of his office.

An hour later, Harvey walked towards Donna's cubicle, as she stood up immediately and met him halfway.

"You ready?" he asked with a comforting voice. She nodded, Harvey entering Jessica's office first.

"Harvey, I heard you took a pro-bono case, things must be much better with Do-" she said before she saw the red head walking in.

"And she's here" she stated before her face filled with concern.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We wanted to tell you that Donna and I are…" he started hesitantly.

"Together" Donna continued.

"Oh" Jessica said, taking a few seconds to think about what to say.

"You do realize there's a no interoffice relationships rule" she said firmly.

"Yes" Donna answered truthfully. "But we were hoping that since I am no longer Harvey's assistant…" she said.

"And I have waited too goddamn long for this" Harvey added, making Donna blush

"That you would reconsider it, for us" Donna concluded, watching Jessica assess her situation.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't think you two are a perfect match. But since the firm is my first priority" she started, making Donna look worriedly towards Harvey, "I expect you to be absolutely professional. If I sense at any time that your relationship is decreasing your work input I'll have to take the appropriate measures" she concluded.

"But until then, I have to say: God damn it Harvey, you made me believe you had no balls" she said, her tone light again.

Donna laughed, releasing the tension in her shoulders, as Harvey's eyes widened in surprise.

"You what now?" he asked.

"I've expected you to do something about it for years" Jessica confessed. "I'll have you know there's a bet that was set since you came here, on you two" she added, smiling at Donna and Harvey's surprise.

"I said you'd be together by the end of that first year, but if anyone should ask, a managing partner does not get involved in such trivial games" she said with her signature wink.

* * *

 _We are not perfect  
We'll learn from our mistakes  
And as long as it takes  
I will prove my love to you_

 _I am not scared of the elements_  
 _I am under-prepared, but I am willing_  
 _And even better_  
 _I get to be the other half of you_

 _Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
 _I choose you_  
 _Yeah_  
 _I will become yours and you will become mine_  
 _I choose you_

 _I choose you, Sara Bareilles_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Every chapter will be an event/incident they could face. Let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue._

 _Waiting for your reviews,_

 _-G_


	2. Horatio

"So I told him I'll have to get back to him" Harvey told Donna, who had taken off her heels and lied down on his couch.

They've been doing that a lot lately, hanging out at his place after work.

He grabbed two empty glasses and a bottle of wine, removing her legs so he could sit, before he set them again on top of his. He poured them both some wine, Donna adjusting her position so that she now was half seated.

"Harvey" she started with a tone he knew well. It was the tone she used when she wanted him to do something he didn't want to do.

"Yes Donna" he said carefully, tilting his head, trying to read her thoughts. His free hand was caressing her knee and the space above it, as she secretly enjoyed his warm touch.

"Don't you think you need a new assistant?" she asked softly.

There it was: the pout. His lips curled down in a grumpy face before he spoke, his finger stopping its motion on her knee. "No. I've been doing fine" he said.

"I know, but you can be even more efficient if there's someone to assist you, I know some great potential replacements" she argued.

"No" he said, cutting her off again. "No one is replacing you, I'm fine like this" he insisted.

Donna leaned towards him, taking the glass from his hand and putting them both on the table. She did it so that he wouldn't have anywhere to look when trying to avoid her eyes.

Her hand touched his softly, making him raise his eyes to meet hers.

"Ok" she said, understanding. "But just so you know, you can get a replacement, if you want to" she said. She needed to let him know she knew he wasn't replacing her and everything she did for him; he simply needed a hand organizing things.

"Donna, I'm handling it" he explained, squeezing her hand softly. "Plus, I already know how your whole system functions so I'm fine" he added with a smile.

"You do? And what does white mean?" she tested him, quirking an eyebrow, challenging him.

Harvey had no clue. "White is annoying client with ego issue?" he threw an answer.

Donna laughed, her head bending back at how ignorant he was, exposing her freckled neck to him.

"Oh you are in trouble" she said.

"Then teach me" he said flirtatiously, his body angling towards hers, as he used both her legs to drag her towards him, her legs now strapped around his waist.

"You're joking" she said.

"I'm not, you're the best at that, teach me" he repeated, leaning close towards her.

Donna smiled mischievously, trying to hide her excitement.

"Ok so Red is for po-"she started before he stopped her with a kiss. It lasted a minute, catching her by surprise.

Her cheeks flushed when he broke the kiss before she put a finger on his lips.

"No, you have to focus on what I'm saying" she warned.

"I am" he said, his eyes not leaving her lips.

"Stop staring at my lips" she said, feeling exposed at his raw look.

His hands that were on her knees went up higher, as he leaned in again for a kiss.

"The only way to stop staring at your lips is to kiss them" he argued smugly.

She smiled, feeling like a fifteen year old girl again.

"Harvey Specter, stop it right now. You get to kiss me when you memorize at least two colors from my filing system" she bargained.

"You're so bossy, you would've made a mean teacher" he said with a pout.

"Please, I would've been amazing" she huffed.

"Amazingly sexy" he flirted.

"You have no idea" she said with a wink, making him swallow hard, before she started again.

"So I was saying, red is …" she said.

Almost after an hour of colors and kissing, Harvey thought about an alternative solution.

"Why don't you come back as my assistant?" he asked, now that she had her head on his chest, his hand caressing her hair.

She removed her head from his chest so that she could look at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she started, noticing his hurt expression.

"It's not that I don't want to. Working with you is…fulfilling" she admitted. "But we've been doing so well like this, and I can't do that to Louis. He's already very suspicious of us and I can't just leave him, you know how he gets" she explained.

Harvey nodded before saying: "Don't you think it's time he knew, about us? It's been a week since we told Jessica"

"Yeah I know I should tell him, I've been thinking about a way to do it. It's just that it's been a year since Bruno and…" she said.

"Bruno?" Harvey asked, cutting her.

"His cat" she answered.

"Oh" he said, trying to hold back a laugh. "We could tell him together" he proposed.

"No I think it's better I do it alone. I know how to talk to him. I'll tell him tomorrow" she said. "I think I should go" she added, "it's getting late".

"Stay, spend the night here" he said, following her to the door.

"I should change and I have some papers for Louis at home" she said.

"We could pick them up in the morning" he argued.

"How about we keep that for the weekend?" she said, holding his face.

She kissed him before he could speak, her hand lingering a bit too long in his soft hair.

"Can't wait" he breathed between kisses.

* * *

The next day, Donna walked into Louis' office with one goal in mind: announce to him that she and Harvey are together.

"Hey Louis, can I have a word with you?" she asked softly.

"Sure Donna, what's up?" he said, leaving the pen he was holding and shifting his attention to her.

"I need to tell you something" Donna said, taking a seat in front of him.

"It's about Harvey isn't it" he asked, his voice stern.

Donna's surprise was obvious, wondering if they had been that obvious.

"Yes actually I wanted to tell you th-" she started, before he cut her.

"Look I know he can be very charming and it's always tempting to go back to old habits but what you and I have is amazing, I mean these past few months have been great right?" he asked hastily.

Donna wasn't so sure of Louis did and didn't know.

"You're going back to Harvey aren't you?" he asked when he saw her confused look.

"No Louis. I'm with Harvey" she confessed.

"Yeah yeah I get it, the 'me and Harvey are like this' talk" he said, his hands clasping and mimicking hers a couple of years ago.

"Mike's done it before, I should've known better than to expect something different from you" he said bitterly, remembering how Mike had chosen Harvey over him after he thought he'd won him over.

"No Louis, you're not listening to me. Harvey and I are together, in a relationship, romantically" she broke down the explanation.

If Louis was mad before, he was now dead astonished.

"I need a day" he said, standing up and raising his index, preparing himself to leave.

"Louis" Donna called. "Please stay and let's talk about it. I told you because you are my friend and I want you to know" she said calmly.

Something about Donna's words made him turn around.

"Since when?" he asked.

"A week ago" she said, biting her lip.

"After all he's put you through? After all the women you've watched him seduce?" he asked, disbelief in his tone.

"The course of true love never did run smooth" Donna quoted, her eyes tearing up.

"A midsummer night's dream, Shakespeare, act 1 scene 2" he recited, as Donna smiled softly.

"I know it's difficult to grasp, and I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't even know how I felt" she explained.

"What's done is done" he said, quoting back Macbeth at her. "Are you happy?" he asked genuinely.

"Yes" she answered with the most conviction, looking him deep in the eyes.

"If he hurts you Donna, I swear to God" he started.

"You have my permission to do whatever you want then" she answered.

"But you're staying with me? As my assistant?" he asked in disbelief.

"What's Hamlet without his Horatio?" she asked with a big grin, one that Louis was finally able to reciprocate.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading and for the reviews on the first chapter._

 _Hope you enjoyed this. Wasn't planning to do a chapter only for Louis but someone suggested it and I went with it._

 _Let me know what you think by dropping a review!_

 _-G_


	3. I saw Stars

_Sexual Content ahead! Enjoy._

* * *

It had been a very busy week, Harvey handling a very high-profile client and Donna buried in fixing Louis' messed up system. They had managed to squeeze lunch dates, the timing varying depending on their busy schedules. Most of the nights, Harvey would literally send Donna home, knowing that he would be working late, not wanting to keep her waiting.

The week was so busy that they finally decided to reserve Friday night for each other and have dinner at Harvey's. After several arguments about who would cook, they agreed that they both would cook their secret recipes.

They left work together around seven, passing by the supermarket to get the needed ingredients before heading back to Harvey's. As soon as they entered, Donna took off her heels while Harvey undid his tie, opening a few top buttons of his shirt, folding it at the arms.

He walked towards where Donna was standing, his hands settling on the kitchen counter behind her so that she couldn't move. His lips crashed on hers, kissing her softly before he whispered: "I missed you". She smiled at his words, kissing him back as tenderly.

"What are you cooking tonight?" he asked with a challenge, releasing her from his trap.

"You're gonna have to wait" she teased.

They started working separately, Harvey putting some music in the background. As he passed by Donna, he peaked at her to see her struggling while cutting chunks of chicken. He walked towards her, standing directly behind her, making her jump.

"God, don't creep out on me like that again" she said, her skin shivering under his breath.

He laughed softly before he spoke.

"Let me teach you how to do that. Cut at the extremities, it's usually softer there" he instructed, his arms wrapping around her, his hands reaching for hers. He started moving her around, cutting the extremities of the chicken, as the situation started to heat up. Something about the way his breath tickled her neck and his hand cupped hers that made Donna feel like the room is spinning. Harvey himself was finding it hard to control himself, her exposed skin sending inappropriate thoughts into his head.

The truth was they hadn't slept together yet. Not after the other time. He had been respecting Donna's wish to take things slow and had therefore been fighting the urge to make love to her for almost three weeks now. They often just slept in the same bed, something that had never been enough for him, not until Donna.

"Yes just like that" he encouraged with his husky voice, when she picked up his trick. He left a kiss on her neck then, before removing his hands and walking back towards his dish.

Donna swallowed hard, wondering what had gotten into her lately. She had been having sex dreams about Harvey for weeks, however still afraid of going there again with him. It was the start of everything for her, that other time. She knew after that night that she could never be the same person again, that she had fallen hard for her boss. It was her first and strongest weakness, something, much like Harvey, she didn't enjoy having.

They soon set the table, preparing two chairs next to each other, filling their glasses with Red Wine.

Harvey had made a spicy guacamole sauce with Indian food, while Donna made some North African Couscous. Harvey filled a spoon with his Indian dish, making Donna open her mouth to taste it. As soon as she closed her mouth, Donna couldn't believe the festival of tastes in her mouth. The spiciness of the food along with the gently shrimp texture made her moan, looking with surprise at Harvey.

"Told you I'm full of surprises" he flirted, leaning closer to her, before he took a sip out of his glass.

"Now it's my turn" she said excited. "Couscous is a Moroccan dish. It can be eaten with a fork but it is usually preferable to do it with your hand" she explained, her fingers holding some of the couscous towards his mouth.

She slipped her fingers into his mouth, as he savored the taste, not hesitating before he licked her fingers lustfully. Their eyes met then, Harvey reaching for the hand that had just left his mouth. He kissed it, his kisses growing higher along her hand before his mouth crashed down on hers. He kissed her passionately, as she instinctively pushed his chair away from the table so that she now could strap herself around his waist on the chair.

Harvey's hands slid from her back to cup her ass, as hers traveled inside his hair, their lips still devouring each other. He bit on her lower lip before sucking on it, making her throw her head back. He doesn't hesitate before attacking her exposed neck, biting down and kissing her skin, focusing on an area he knew was her favorite. She slightly moaned at the contact, bringing his lips against hers again, before she started grinding him. Her lips went to his neck, kissing it as his hand clenched her hair. She could start to feel his growing hardness against her, turning her on even more.

Harvey stood up then, her legs still wrapped around him as he pushed her against the wall, her legs falling to the ground. His hands skillfully popped the buttons of her shirt up, exposing a black-laced bra, her round breasts as perfect as he remembered them to be. His lips kissed her neck again down until he buried his face between her breasts, kissing the space there, his hands equally giving attention to both of them. He clenched the bra off, his fingers stroking her hardened nipples, before his mouth sucked on one of them, making her body arch with pleasure. He did the same to the other, before Donna flipped him around so that he was now standing against the wall.

Her hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt, removing it as she admired his perfectly sculpted body. Her hands traveled up and down his torso, teasing his nipples just as much as he teased her. His hands were now unzipping her high-waisted skirt, slipping it down so that she was now only wearing a black string. Her mouth sucked on his nipples, while her hand went down to play with the hem of his pants. Her hand stroke him above the pants, feeling the excitement grow in her at his hardness.

She then kissed his torso down to his stomach, before she started undoing his pants with her teeth. She shot him a devilish smile, his astonishment only pushing her more. She undid his button, before zipping the pants down with her teeth. She used her hands to remove them completely, her hand slipping under his boxer to strike his length.

"Donna" he whispered, as she went up again to kiss him, her hand still deep into his boxers.

"Yeah?" she asked with a grin, wanting him to surrender first. It always had been like that between them, something that they both enjoyed about each other.

"Get ready" he challenged, lifting her by the ass as he carried her to the bedroom.

He threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her as he kissed everything from her lips down until her panty line. His thumb started caressing her clit as she moaned at the contact. It doesn't help that he's living a trail of kisses on her lower abdomen. He pushed her string away so that he had full access, slipping one finger inside of her.

"Harvey" she shivered. His free hand went up to squeeze her breasts, making her body tense.

He kept rubbing her clit for a few minutes before he entirely removed her string, bringing her from the legs towards him. He kissed her lips, going down and not stopping this time. He left a small kiss on her spot, relishing how wet she was. Her hand fisted in his hair, encouraging him to do more.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick her spot, sending an electric current down her body. He then started devouring her shamelessly, as she moved to his rhythm.

"Oh God" she started moaning, as he so skillfully used his tongue. She had never known anyone that could use his tongue so well.

"It's Harvey actually" he said with a grin, before continuing to devour her.

She wasn't going to give in that easily, somehow finding the strength to flip him over. She started rubbing her body against his, the contact of their hardened nipples against each other turning him on even more, as he cupped her ass with both his hands. She started removing his boxers with her teeth, only using her hand when it had slipped to his knees.

She held him in her hand, verifying that it was as hard as she had felt it to be. She started stroking its length up and down, as Harvey's body grew tense. She repeated the motion for a few minutes, before her tongue teased the tip, making Harvey groan in anticipation.

"Patience Harvey" she teased, as he struggled to keep it together.

She then put it all in her mouth, sending Harvey to the stars. He had had many blowjobs before, but something about the way Donna did it took it to a whole new dimension. It was as if her knowledge of him, what he wants, had transcended in everything she did for him, including this.

His hand clenched her hair, as he moaned louder at her tongue motion on his hardened penis. "Donna" he moaned again, taking her face up so that he could kiss her. She then put her knees on both sides of his waist, as he prepared himself to enter her. She loved being on top, and she was the only woman he'd allow to take control.

He entered her then, her back arching with the motion, as one of her hands settled on his stomach, the other one behind her on his knee. She rode him slowly at first, before the pace accelerated. Harvey was fully enjoying the view, as Donna's breasts moved with her, her fiery red hair hugging her face perfectly. He wondered then if he had ever known someone more beautiful than her and how he had been able to resist her all that time. His hands rested on her waist, helping her up and down.

Just as he felt himself about to burst, Harvey flipped Donna on her back, putting her ankles on his shoulder so that he now had full access. He moved with her, his mouth reaching down to kiss hers from time to time. He couldn't believe her endurance, as she seemed to be more in control of herself than him. He thanked the heavens for Yoga as he experienced how flexible she was in more positions than he, the great Harvey Specter, had ever tried.

They both hit their orgasms as Donna spread her legs on top of him, rocking back and forth.

"Oh my God" Harvey moaned, as she finally collapsed on him, and he held her close.

"I love you" he whispered then, kissing the top of her hair.

"I know" she joked, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"That was…" he started before she cut him off.

"Mind-blowing? The best sex you've ever had?" she shot with a grin.

"Worth the wait" he confessed, as she held his face and kissed him deeply.

They lied down in bed, as Harvey realized how different this time was from all the times he had ever slept with anyone. He had treated Donna with more affection and care than he imagined he had, being able to say for the first time that he had "made love to a woman".

Donna tried to leave the bed, as Harvey's arm held her closer.

"Where are you going?" he asked pouting.

"Shower, care to join?" she said with a wink, walking naked towards the bathroom.

Harvey got up at once, running close behind her and holding her up as she jumped from surprise. He put his hand under her knees so that he literally carried her to the bathroom, his lips kissing hers passionately.

* * *

 _Kiss me like your final meal_

 _Yeah kiss me like we'll die tonight_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'm open to any suggestion you guys have, so don't hesitate._

 _As usual, let me know if you like this so I would know if I did a good job :)_

 _Leave a review,_

 _-G_


	4. Semantics

They had been together for a month and a half, a period during which they were both the happiest they'd been in a long time.

They had been together for a month and a half, and yet Donna hadn't said the magical three words yet. Sure, she had implied it, she had even said it the night she left him to work for Louis, but not after they had become officially together. Harvey knew she loved him, trying to push away all the reasons that could justify why she hadn't. But he couldn't help but wonder why sometimes, trying to understand what was missing, what more he could do.

He even called Meg for advice one night. He had been working late in the office and she dropped by to say goodbye, leaving for a girls' night with Rachel. She had brought him his favorite food, the mere sight of her offering the motivation he needed to finish his work as soon as possible, in the hope of catching her before sleep.

He stood up when he saw her, tilting his head at the sight of the bag in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked softly.

"You're favorite food" she answered with a smile. "I'm going for drinks with Rachel. You staying late?" she asked, as he noticed Rachel standing next to the elevator

"Will wrap up as soon as I can. I'll call you when I'm done, if it's not too late" he said, taking the bag from her hands and putting it on his desk.

"Okay" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed her tenderly, his forehead resting on hers before he said: "Thank you, I love you"

She seemed surprised by his words; he had said it before but never that trivially, never so…casually. He saw her hesitate for a moment, wondering if telling her he loved her would make her say it too. It was stupid, he knew, even selfish, but he needed to hear it.

She kissed him again, before whispering breathless: "Eat your food now, before it gets cold"

"Yes m'am" he answered, hiding the disappointment in his voice, watching her walk towards Rachel.

He called Meg then, unable to control the thoughts in his head.

"I'm sorry for calling so late" Harvey said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, is everything ok?" she asked worried.

"Yes everything is good. It's been a month and sixteen days" he started, only realizing then that he had been counting, "and everything is amazing. We even told everyone" he continued.

"But?" Meg asked, knowing that there was one.

"But, she still hasn't said it" he said, lowering his voice. He felt like a teenager then, ashamed of his words. "She hasn't said she loved me, not after we got together" he explained.

"Oh" Meg said, her silence worrying him even more. She spoke before he lost his chill.

"That's fine Harvey. Maybe she needs a bit more time" she said.

"Why? Even I said it" he said.

"I know, but maybe Donna is a bit like you. Maybe she's still afraid you'd hurt her somehow" she answered carefully.

"I would never let anything happen to her, ever" Harvey said protectively and defensively.

"I know that. Even she does, but you sometimes cannot help your fears" she said calmly. "Just give her a few more weeks and if there's still nothing you can talk to her, ask her what is wrong" she continued.

"Ok" he breathed, still not fully rested.

"Look Harvey, don't worry. I've never known any couple that is more in love than you two, it's just semantics" she tried to comfort him.

For the first time ever, Harvey had fully comprehended why Donna had needed him to verbalize everything, to say it clearly. It was just semantics, but it made a difference.

 _[One week later]_

When Harvey thought things couldn't get more loaded at work, Ray walked into his office, sweat dripping from his face.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked worriedly.

Between short breaths and jumbled words, Harvey found out that Ray was being charged with reckless driving by a con man.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong" Ray swore.

"Ray, I believe you but I need you to calm down and tell me the whole story, all details inclusive" Harvey said calmly, leaving the folders in his hand and sitting down to listen to Ray's story.

"I'll see what I can do" Harvey said after hearing Ray's description.

He decided to work on it fast, realizing that dragging it to court would result in a long trial that Ray could not, morally and financially, support.

By doing so, Harvey knew he would be temporarily putting aside an important case, something he knew Jessica wouldn't approve on.

The reaction he expected from Jessica was accurate, as she started criticizing his priorities.

"Harvey, you are going to put this aside and focus on Siemens Industry" she said calmly.

"No" he answered with a deep voice. He was tired and he hadn't (properly) seen Donna for days, hoping that his conversation with Jessica would end as soon as possible, as he peeked Donna sitting at her old desk, waiting for him to finish with Jessica.

"What did you just say?" Jessica snapped. "Listen to me Harvey, this client will bring a much needed economic stability to this firm, which I remind you, you have your name on! So you better act like you're a goddamn named partner and put this case as your priority" she yelled.

"You know what Jessica? I'm too goddamn tired to hear this. I thought you knew by now how I operate. Loyalty is a two way street: if I'm asking it from him, then he's getting it from me. He hasn't fallen short on anything I've asked of him and I'm not willing to do it to him. I'm going to fix it and then I'm going to bust my ass and get you the goddamn Siemens deal, because this is how I do things. But don't ask me to change my priorities. If you don't think I can pull this off then maybe my name shouldn't even be on the goddamn door" he explained harshly.

Donna listened to the whole conversation, her heart swelling with pride at how unbelievably loyal her man was. Jessica herself seemed to be impressed, as she swallowed hard before she spoke.

"Very well. You have a week" she said in her usual demeanor, walking out of his office.

"More than I need" he answered confidently, before crashing down on the couch.

Just when he had started to relax, he saw Donna walk hastily into his office, closing the door behind her.

"What's wron-" he started to say before her mouth crushed on his, and she seated herself on the couch facing him.

"Hmm" he said with a grin between kisses, enjoying her velvety lips. "Not that I'm not enjoying this Donn, but I have so much work" he nagged, his hands however holding her by the waist, not wanting to let go.

"I love you" she breathed, opening her eyes to meet his.

And then she saw it, something she never thought she'd see in the great Harvey Specter. His eyes filled with surprise, his mind taking a few seconds to grasp what she had said.

"You what now" he repeated, his heart beating out of his chest.

"I love you you idiot, don't pretend you didn't know" she said with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss him again, her hand disappearing in his hair.

Harvey's lips curled up in a smile, as he held her face in his hands, their noses touching. She worked with him late that night, as they sat across each other on his desk, just like old times.

Something about hearing him talk to Jessica the way he did had triggered something in her. Turned out she only needed to be reminded of what she had fallen in love with in him years and years ago.

* * *

 _Just tell me you love me_ _  
_ _Whisper words I so long to hear_ _  
_ _Let this time not be borrowed_ _  
_ _Let it be ours to share_ _  
_ _If you tell me you love me_ _  
_ _It would lead a way to your heart_ _  
_ _Through the mirrors of silence, you love me, you love me_

* * *

 _Hey guys. So, I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter, but here's one anyway. Let me know what you think and if I should continue, not hearing feedback is a bad sign to me._

 _Thank you for reading,_

 _Leave a review,_

 _-G_


	5. Perfect Match

Dana Scott had always been a woman who got what she wanted. She liked to think it was the package she had that allowed her to get to where she was: smarts, good looks and a great power to persuade. That was true until she met Harvey, the only person who she couldn't get. The sad thing was that her hide-and-seek game with Harvey had turned from a simple challenge to something totally different; she had fallen hard for this man.

Sure, she knew he cared for her, he even somehow admitted (though he never said the exact words) that he loved her. Loved her how? She didn't know, or really didn't want to. It wasn't going to be enough anyway; his inability to open up to her, his lack of trust in her would always be an obstacle between the two of them. He had made efforts, and she had even agreed with Donna when she said that he had changed.

" _I don't think you know how hard he's trying" Donna had argued._

" _I know he's trying" Scottie answered. "I'm just not sure that it's good enough" she continued._

" _You knew who he was, Scottie-"Donna said._

" _And I thought he would change" Scottie shot back._

" _I think he has changed, and if it's not enough for you, then – " Donna had warned._

" _Sometimes you just have to take what you get, or walk away" Donna's final words were._

And she had done exactly what Donna said, she had walked away. It's not that it wasn't enough then, it's because she thought it would never be. Part of her always knew she didn't have the number one place in his heart, and Dana Scott was not someone who would come in second place. So she walked away, knowing that staying would only hurt her.

She had asked him over and over again about his relationship with Donna, never getting a satisfying answer. They varied between _what does that have to do with anything, we go way back and it's not like that_. She didn't think he was lying to her, or didn't do it on purpose anyway. He seemed as clueless to his feelings towards Donna as Donna was to hers towards him. But she knew what it was like to be in love with Harvey, and it was what Donna was going through. As for Harvey, even if he wouldn't admit it (neither would she), his feelings for Donna went beyond platonic work relationship and even friendship. She had seen it in Donna's eyes when she and Harvey would walk hand in hand into the office; she had seen it in his every time he spoke of her.

Dana Scott was no woman to do the same mistake twice, but couldn't help the tiny hope in her heart as she walked towards Harvey's office that morning, noting Donna's cleared desk. The small smile on her face started to fade as she saw his. He looked happy, something she knew he wouldn't be had things gone south with Donna. _Is he actually smiling at the screen?_ a voice in her head shouted. She decided to walk in to find out for herself.

As soon as she walked in, Harvey raised his head with a smile, thinking that he would see Donna. His smile faded away when he realized it was Scottie.

"Geez, don't look so enthusiastic" she said, noticing how his face went from a smile to frown.

"Hey, no I just wasn't expecting to see you" he said softly, standing up.

She smiled sadly at him, as he cornered his desk to stand facing her.

"Yes I was in town and thought about dropping by. You look good" she said, the lack of creases in his forehead contrasting with their abundance from the last time she had seen him.

"You too" he said, not really knowing what to say. Truth was he felt bad. He hadn't treated her well last time he saw her, taking advantage of her feelings for him to help him with a case.

"Are we going to talk about the big elephant in the room?" she said then.

"What elephant? I thought there's a lion and you're looking at him" he tried to joke. He knew that she meant Donna, realizing then that his last words were flirtatious.

"Easy, sport" she shot with a smile. "I'm talking about how Donna's desk is empty" she clarified.

"Yeah" he said, dozing off. "She doesn't work for me anymore" he said.

She knew he wouldn't tell her why, not so easily.

"And you haven't hired her replacement?" she asked with a tone of surprise.

"She's irreplaceable" he said confidently, as Scottie's heart winced with pain. Even after things had seemingly gone wrong between them, he still looked as much in love with Donna as he had before.

"Why did she leave?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"That's…" he paused before saying, "a long story"

"Tell me over dinner tonight?" she then asked. She didn't know why she did that, cursing her emotions for taking control over her.

Harvey hesitated for a few seconds, wanting to see if Donna would be okay with it. He then decided to agree; he'd cancel later on if it troubled Donna.

"Sure" he agreed.

"See you then Harvey" she said with a small smile, before walking out of his office, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Donna had woken up that morning with a bad feeling about the day. Her thoughts were confirmed when she walked into the office to an angry Louis who had lost a paper she swore she had given him the night before, before taking off with Harvey. She hated being accused of doing something wrong at her job, and it didn't help when Louis mentioned she's been out of focus lately.

As she walked towards the file room in an attempt to look for the missing paper, Donna's stomach went into a knot at the sight in front of her. Scottie was in Harvey's office, and they stood face to face, her head blocking his so she couldn't even read his lips. She cursed herself for disconnecting the intercom, before realizing it was the right thing to do. Her heart squeezed as she saw Scottie leaving a kiss on Harvey's cheek, his facial expression turned into something she couldn't quite pin down.

Feelings of jealousy and anxiousness filled her, as she tried to calm herself, a voice in her head telling her that Harvey must've told her they were together, and that was goodbye. She returned to her desk empty handed, she would have to look again inside Louis' office. While she waited for him to finish his phone call, she heard the familiar heels' sound of Scottie, walking towards her.

Scottie decided to drop by Louis', in an attempt to offer an olive branch. She admired him really, his devotion to the firm was remarkable. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Donna at Norma's old desk.

"Donna", Scottie said, her voice full of surprise.

"Dana", Donna mirrored, barely raising her eyes, trying to busy herself with papers on the desk.

"Harvey didn't tell me you were working here now" she said.

"He didn't?" Donna asked, curiosity making her lift her eyes to hers.

"No, he said you didn't work for him anymore. I just want you to know Donna I think what you're doing is very brave" she started sincerely.

Donna wasn't really sure what Scottie meant, before she heard her voice again.

"You taught me to walk away and I always wondered when you'd be doing the same" Scottie continued.

"What are you saying?" Donna asked.

"You're in love with him and decided to walk away, I know how hard that is. And staying at the firm? That's a whole new level of bravery. I mean even I'm not sure sometimes if I've let go completely and I barely ever see him. Just when I thought I'd learned my lesson I find myself going to dinner with him" Scottie said, unable to stop babbling.

Usually, Donna would have shut her off halfway through. But now she wanted to know what had happened with Harvey, anger building up when she heard that they were going to dinner.

"What happened?" Scottie asked then, attempting to get the story from Donna. She thought wrong.

"I'm not discussing it with you Scottie" Donna snapped. She felt bad a couple of seconds later, as she noted the hurt look on Scottie's face.

"Okay then. Just going to say hi to Louis before I leave. Take care Donna" Scottie said, as Donna nodded politely.

 _That son of a bitch_ , Donna thought. _Not only he didn't tell her they were together, he's also taking her out to dinner._ She knew today was going to be a bad one.

A couple of hours after lunch, Harvey found a few minutes of break to go see Donna. He needed to tell her about Scottie and also really just wanted to see her. He saw her walking towards the file room, and he followed her quickly.

"Donna" he called out. She didn't seem to hear him as she kept walking.

"Donna" he called again as they both entered the file room.

She turned to face him, as he immediately noticed her upset expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked directly, as she moved to one of the boxes, still trying to find the missing paper.

"Nothing" she answered dismissively, not looking at him.

Harvey was getting upset at her behavior, as he walked closer to her.

"Hey, look at me" Harvey spoke firmly but softly. His hand reached her chin, making her look at him. "What happened?" he asked, waiting for her answer that didn't seem to come.

"Donna" he pleaded.

"Why don't you ask Scottie?" she finally shot bitterly.

 _Ok, good,_ he thought. He'd rather have her screaming at him then giving him the silence treatment.

"What did she tell you?" he asked defensively, knowing that Scottie can be cunning sometimes.

"She didn't need to say much really, it was all over her face" Donna retorted, her hand messily going through a stack of paper, her focus clearly not on the task at hand.

"Nothing happened" Harvey said calmly.

"Didn't look like nothing" she insisted.

"I am telling you that nothing happened, why won't you believe me?" he said, his voice growing louder.

"I want to Harvey but-" she said, stopping before she says something they'll both regret.

"But what? You don't trust me?" he asked.

Donna swallowed hard, taking a few seconds to answer, before the file room opened, Mike's silhouette walking towards them.

He immediately noticed the tension in the room, his boss' jaw tense as he coughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he said, "I wanted to show you something Harvey but it can wait" he said, turning around and walking towards the room.

"I'll be with you in ten seconds. Seems like there's nothing to say here" he whispered to Donna rather than Mike. He wasn't angry, he was obviously hurt, a sight that made Donna's heart squeeze in her chest. As soon as the door clicked, Harvey turned around to follow Mike, before Donna spoke.

"Harvey" she called.

"What Donna?!" he turned around, the anger building up this time. "What do you want from me? You obviously do not trust me, and I don't know what I can do to –" he started before she cut him.

"It's just that she thought you are going on a date tonight! So are you?" she asked weakly, her voice shaking.

"Of course I'm not asking her on a goddamn date Donna, how could you even ask that?" he said even more frustrated.

"I don't know Harvey I don't know!" she said throwing her arms in the air. "All I know is she came to me to congratulate me on my bravery, how I was able to walk away from a man that didn't love me. Then I find out that you're going to dinner and I see hope in her eyes and it made me wonder why you didn't tell her" she explained, tears building up in her eyes.

"I was going to tell her tonight" he spoke softly, her vulnerability calming him down.

"It's not you I don't trust" she whispered. "It's her and it's just-" she stopped, her voice shaking. Harvey walked towards her, standing close in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked, "you can tell me Donna" he encouraged her, holding her face in both his hands.

"What if you wake up one day and feel that you've made a mistake? That I'm not what you want? Look at Scottie Harvey, she's one of the best lawyers, she's beautiful, her body is flawless, she seems more like your match than I am. I'm – I don't trust that you won't regret this" she finally said. _Don't blink, don't blink,_ a voice in her head screamed. Tears rolled down her cheek, as Harvey stroked her cheek gently.

"You're a fucking idiot do you know that?" he asked. "Yes I will have regrets, I already do" he started, her heart falling to the ground. "I regret not doing a step earlier, I regret the nights that I could've spent with you when I was with some nameless face, and I regret the time we lost" he said, noticing how her breath was slowed down, heavy, as if she had just released her breath.

"I would never regret you Donna. You're the most terrifyingly amazing, beautiful woman and I am in love with you. I don't give two shits about Scottie or anybody else. You're my perfect match Donna, always have been, always will be" she said softly, as she rested her face on his forehead. He brought her face closer so that they lips brushed, before he captured hers in his, kissing her passionately.

"By the way, your body slays Scottie's" he said flirtatiously.

"Thank god for Yoga" she whispered.

"Thank god for Yoga" he repeated, chuckling as he left a couple of kisses from her lips down to her neck.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" they heard Mike's voice again.

"That goddamn puppy" Donna said, making them both laugh.

Mike walked out of the file room shocked, as if he had just witnessed his parents making out.

"You should go find him" she said then, detaching her lips from his. "I have to find this paper Louis lost too" she said annoyed.

"Do you want me to cancel with Scottie? I could" he suggested.

"No" she said, resting her hands on the lapel of his jacket, fixing it like she always did. "I think you should tell her once and for all" she said decisively.

"Okay. I'll come by when I finish with her" he said, kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

"Hey Harvey" she called out, making him turn. "Be gentle" she says, as he nodded with a smile.

He spent the rest of the day impatiently waiting to go home to her.

He remembered his brothers' words when he was teasing him once about working late.

" _The day you find someone you would leave work early for, she's the one"_

It occurred to him then he hadn't stayed at work without her past 7 p.m.

* * *

 _Thank you for the amazing review on the previous chapter. So, here goes Scottie. I am not able to write anything that is not fluffy nowadays, my Darvey feels are on peak now that June is here._

 _I hope you enjoy, and I wait for your reviews as usual. I'm open to suggestions._

 _Leave a review!_

 _-G_


	6. Happy

Donna walked into Harvey's office on a Friday afternoon, clearly meaning to tell him something.

"Hey" she said quickly, walking towards where he was sitting.

"Hey" he said, his eyes smiling at her. "What's going on?" he asked, noticing how she fidgeted in her place, eager to tell him something.

"My parents are coming tomorrow" she said hastily.

"O-kay" he said slowly, expecting her to elaborate.

"Both of them, together" she repeated, as he still waited for her to say more.

"I invited them for dinner at my place. They still don't know about us" she finally said.

Donna could immediately see the worry in Harvey's eyes.

"I mean mom knows I've been seeing someone for three months, and I told her you're joining us for dinner" she said, her hands moving in the air.

"What's wrong? My parents love you" she asked.

"Your mom does, your dad, on the other hand, hates me" he spoke softly.

"He doesn't" she immediately answered, as he tilted his head.

She mimicked his head tilt, before confessing. "Okay, he doesn't have the most amicable feelings towards you" she said gently. "But that's only because he wants to protect me; it'll be different this time, I promise" she said.

"Yes how would that go; hello Mr. Paulsen, I am currently doing it with your daughter, A LOT" he said sarcastically.

"If that's the direction you are taking, might as well cancel the whole dinner now" she joked, making him laugh.

"No but I promise, it won't be that bad. I just hope they act in a civilian manner. Ever since their divorce, it's hell having them in the same room" she said.

"If it'll divert the center of attention from me, I'll have it" he answered.

He squeezed her hand gently, before saying: "I'll pass by early in the morning and we'll go to the grocery store?"

"That would be perfect" she said with a smile, his hand immediately missing the warmth of hers, as she walked away.

The next morning, Harvey was waiting outside Donna's at around ten, when she called him.

"Why don't you come up? I'm still undressed" she said.

"Typical Donna" he faked annoyance, as she could imagine him rolling his eyes. "And then I'm the one who's always late" he continued, already walking towards the elevator.

"Shut up and get your ass here" she said, hanging up.

She left the door slightly open for him to come in, as she went into her room, picking up clothes to wear.

"Donna" she heard him call.

"Bedroom" she called back.

He walked in, while she noticed how much she loved to see him outside of a suit. She never thought he'd look half as good, but he did. He had a bag in his hand.

"What's that?" she said, as he put it down.

"Clothes for tonight" he said, closing the space between them, his mouth devouring hers. "I missed you last night" he said huskily, his lips leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

She smiled against his lips, unable to retain herself from teasing him. "Aww you brought clothes for the occasion" she said.

He pouted, breaking the kiss, his lips still very close to hers. "I want them to like me" he confessed.

"They'd be idiots not to" she said quickly, kissing him again, as his hand slid to the waistband of her pink shorts.

"Harvey, we're going to be late" she breathed against his mouth.

"You're going to undress anyway, I'm just helping with the process" he said smugly, one of his hands removing the shorts while the other traveled up her shirt. He removed her shirt above her head, revealing her breasts, as he enjoyed the sight in front of him. She walked out of her shorts, now laying on the floor, one of his hands cupping her ass while the other squeezing one of her breasts, eliciting a moan form her mouth.

She jumped, crossing her legs around his waist, as he held her from her ass, his tongue battling against hers, the touch of her breasts on his face turning him on. He gently put her on the bed, kissing her lips slowly and passionately, then her neck, going down to her breasts. He sucked on both her nipples, leaving tender kisses on her abdomen, before stopping at her panty line, removing himself from the bed.

"Fuck you Harvey Specter" she shouted, clearly wanting him to go all the way.

"Who's going to make us late now?" he said with a big grin, as she threw a pillow on his face.

"Don't talk to me again" she said faking anger, getting up and putting on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt.

They went into the car, Donna enjoying how he had brought his sports car, but omitting from saying anything. They had agreed to make a salad, with Harvey suggesting to cook the main dish, Teriyaki Salmon with Zucchini, since Donna's mother loved Asian food and Donna would do Harvey's favorite desert.

Donna was still giving him the silence treatment in the grocery store, as they stood waiting for the salmon.

"Donnn" Harvey nagged. He was bored, talking alone. "Come on babe" he said.

"Babe?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Harvey was just glad she was talking to him again.

"Come on, we can continue that later tonight" he said, whispering into her ear, noting how goose bumps filled her skin.

"You're right" she said, as he remained unconvinced of how easy that was.

His suspicions were confirmed when they arrived at the cashier, and he felt her hand on his private parts.

"Donna" he hissed between his teeth.

"What?" she said innocently, her hand however stroking his length up and down, her effect immediate on him.

"Do-" he said, his breath hitching as she slipped one hand inside his pants. He thanked God that his lower body was covered by the rolling carpet in front of him, realizing however that the man must think he was having a stroke.

She slowed down for a few seconds, enabling him to catch his breath, as the man at the cashier spoke.

"Cash or card sir" the man sitting at the cashier said.

Just as Harvey began to speak, Donna tightened her grip around him, making him gulp instead of saying actually words.

"Sorry sir? Cash or card?" he repeated, as Donna finally released him.

Sure she was teasing him, but she had found herself turned on at how hard he really was.

"Card" he finally said, handing him the card and throwing his darkest look at Donna.

"That was your payment for before" she whispered in his ear, walking in front of him and moving her hips in a way that drove him crazy.

As soon as they sat in the car, Harvey turned towards her, grabbing her face and kissing her restlessly. His hand landed on her leg, as hers covered it, before quickly removing it.

"Drive Specter" she teased with a big grin.

He groaned his disagreement, rolling his eyes as she said: "See how nasty it is to leave someone hanging?"

"You're going to be the death of me" he muttered, throwing a tender look at her.

They went back to Donna's and started preparing for dinner. They ordered Thai food from the shitty place Donna loved for lunch, Harvey actually growing to love it, however too stubborn to admit it. They sat on the couch, watching some T.V. when Donna turned the volume down, her body shifting so that she was looking straight at Harvey.

"I have to pay you back for the grocery store" she said in all seriousness.

He snorted, taking the remote from her hand and turning the volume up again.

"Hey, I'm serious!" she said, taking it again and turning off the T.V. this time.

"So am I" he said, challenging her.

"Look it's food that I got, for a dinner for my parents…" she started, before he cut her off.

"Who are here to meet your boyfriend" he argued, noting her face lighting up.

"What?" he said, not understanding the sudden change in her expression

"It's just cute that you call yourself my boyfriend" she teased, as he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, I still need to pay you back" she argued again.

"Look what's the big deal? We've always shared financials anyway" he shrugged it off.

"I know I know it's just-" she said, before stopping.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing, it's stupid" she said dismissively, preparing herself to get up.

His hand pulled her back in on the couch.

"Hey, tell me" he insisted, his thumb caressing her wrist.

"I'm just- Every aspect of my life has become you and" she started noting a bit his hurt expression. "And I love it, but I just need to have this, this thing that is at least, partially independent" she explained carefully, swallowing hard.

He took a few seconds to respond, before looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ok. I still think we shouldn't be arguing about this, but if it is what you want, so be it. But this one doesn't count" he said.

She leaned in a kissed him slowly, before he whispered: "I know how you could repay me"

"Why don't you keep this idea for later on tonight?" she said, kissing him again before standing up to continue the dinner preparations.

Harvey changed into a white shirt with the arms folded up, while Donna put on an auburn dress. They were just setting the table when doorbell rang.

"You ready?" she asked, standing in front of him, her hands resting on his chest.

He nodded, unable to hide the worried look. She leaned in, kissing him softly.

"How do you want to do it? Right away or wait till they are seated?" he asked.

"We'll see. Just follow my lead" she said, walking towards the door as he literally followed her steps.

"Mom, Dad, hi" Donna said cheerfully, hugging both her parents.

"Oh Harvey!" her mother said, hugging him tight. She had always been very kind to him. "Hi Mrs…" he said before she cut him. "For God's sake Harvey, call me Mary" she said, making Harvey smile.

"Mr. Paulsen" Harvey said, shaking the man's hand firmly.

"Harvey" Michael said.

"So how are you?" Mary asked, as they all settled on the couch.

"Good, I've missed you" Donna admitted.

Harvey was feeling the gaze of Donna's dad on him, making him uneasy. He lightly put his hand on Donna's knee, before immediately removing it. "Hey, I'm going to get us drink" he said nervously standing up. "Is red wine good?" he asked her parents, who nodded in agreement.

He filled glasses and brought them, as they continued conversing before Donna invited them to the table.

"Harvey, help me out with the entrée?" she asked, as he obliged immediately.

Mary couldn't help but notice small things between her daughter and Harvey; small glances, touches that linger a bit too long, and started wondering whether their relationship had evolved in some way. She cursed the awkward silence between her and her ex-husband, as they both looked in different directions.

"Your dad is scaring me" Harvey confessed, making her laugh.

"Stop being such a wuss Harv" she teased.

"What did you call me?" he said offended.

"My. Favorite. Wuss" she repeated between kisses.

They brought the entrée in, as they all sat on the table, Donna immediately finding a spot next to Harvey, her parents facing them.

"So, how are thing at Pearson Hardman?" Michael asked.

"Oh, you really haven't updated him much have you?" Harvey said softly, throwing a playful look at Donna.

"I have a life outside of the office Harvey" she shot back with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure" he said, unable to hold it back, as she kicked him under the table.

"It's actually Pearson Specter Litt now dad, Harvey made named partner" Donna said proudly.

"We made named partner" he corrected, that sentence from so long ago re-emerging. They shared a tender look that didn't go unnoticed by both her parents.

"So you're still his assistant huh?" her father asked.

"Actually I'm not" she started slowly, noting how Harvey had stopped eating. Even her mother seemed to hold her motion, waiting for Donna to continue.

"I'm Louis' assistant now" she confirmed.

"Why?" her father asked.

"That's euhm a, long story" she said nervously, Harvey's hand immediately reaching hers under the table, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Donna" her mother said, trying to save her daughter from an awkward moment, and just wanting to know really. "Why didn't you bring your boyfriend along? I was looking forward to meeting him" she continued, taking a bite from her fork.

"You're seeing someone?" her dad asked in surprise. "Why am I the last one to know?" he continued in disappointment.

"With that attitude of yours, I don't know why anyone would want to tell you anything" her mother slipped.

There it was: the bickering.

"Actually I need to tell you something" Donna said, raising her voice to stop them before they were unstoppable.

"Harvey and I are together" she said, the silence filling the room. "Romantically" she felt the need to add.

Her mother's face went from confusion to a big smile, while her father put his fork down, trying to grasp what he had just heard.

"Dad" Donna said, pushing him to say something.

"Harvey? No" her father said, as Harvey started getting nervous. "After all he's put you through?" he asked again, not really expecting an answer. "I thought we had agreed about this" he continued.

"Oh cut her some slack" her mother interfered.

"Stay out of this Mary" he replied sharply.

* * *

 _[Ten years earlier]_

"What's up with this Harvey guy honey?" her dad asked, as they sat sharing a drink.

"What do you mean what's up?" she asked innocently. She had actually taken a few days off to visit her parents, after deciding she had had enough of seeing him sleep around that month.

"You really like him, I can tell you do" he explained. "Have you considered having, you know, more than a working relationship?" he tried to ask casually, sipping from his whiskey.

"We did, once" she confessed. She's not even sure why she told him, she hadn't planned to.

"You did?" he asked surprised. "What happened?" he asked again.

"When we left the D.A. office, we slept together" she recited. She could see from her dad's expression that she had made a bad choice. "The next day he told me he wanted me to work with him" she shrugged.

"And he didn't say a word about your personal relationship?" he asked, offended.

"I didn't really give him room to…" she started, wanting to tell her father about her rule, before he stopped.

"That son of a bitch. I honestly expected better from him" he started yelling. She knew he didn't have the full story, but really needed someone to spoil the perfect image she had of him.

"What a coward, I mean he thinks he can just play with people's emotions" he continued. "Promise me you won't let him hurt you again Donna, I know you're not ok, so please promise me" he insisted. Michael Paulsen was a sentimental guy at heart.

"I promise dad" she said, tired.

* * *

 _[Today]_

"Look Dad, I'm happy" she said, her voice shaking. "I'm the happiest I've ever been" she said, putting her hand in Harvey's on display. "I never told you the full story. We never talked about us as a couple not because he was a coward, but because I told him that I don't get involved with men I work with. I told him that the only way I could work with him was if we never mentioned it again. So really all he did was respect my wishes" she explained. "Then not long ago he said something, and when I tried to push him to say more, he refused to. He's much stubborn like you dad. So I left him for Louis, in an attempt to make him see the bigger picture. And it worked" she concluded, noting her mother's eyes welling up.

"Point is, I'm happy dad, and he's the only person who could make me happy" she whispered.

Harvey looked at Donna, wanting to grab her face and just kiss her. He decided it was better if he actually spoke, noticing that he hadn't said a word.

"Look Mr. Paulsen, Mary, I understand your fears. I have many too, but if there's one thing I'm certain of and I've always been sure of is that I would never let anything happen to Donna, even from my end. I was a big idiot for letting her have her way with her rule fifteen years ago, and even a bigger fool for letting her go the second time and I'm so sorry if I ever hurt her. But I'm glad I did let her walk away, because it made me realize what I haven't been able to see. You see, I'm in love with her and I hope you believe me when I say that I put her interest, her safety, our relationship, above any other thing" he said, his voice not as steady as usual.

Donna's hand reached his face, shamelessly kissing him softly.

They all looked at Donna's dad, waiting for him to say something. He seemed to have calmed down, however still refusing to say something. His ex-wife smacked his chest with her hand. "Just say something goddamn it Michael! You should learn to give second chances from time to time" she shouted.

"Like I give you five or six? Please Mary, the reason I divorced you is because you just don't know when to fucking shut up" he said, a small smile creeping up on his face at her offended look.

"Oh so that's the version you're telling? Please we all know I'm the one who left you" she continued, as they kept arguing. Donna pulled Harvey by the hand towards the kitchen.

"He'll come around" she said, resting her forehead on his.

"I meant it" he confessed, "what I said"

"What part?" she asked coyly.

"All of it. I love you, and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you" he whispered.

She cupped his face in her hand, kissing him deeply, to be cut by her mother's cough.

"Sorry lovebirds, but can we have the main dish? I swear I'm going to murder your father if there aren't any distractions" she said, as Harvey giggled.

"On the way" he said, taking the main course from the oven and setting it on the table.

They sat again before Donna spoke: "Harvey made this dish" she said proudly.

"Didn't expect you to be the domestic type" her father commented.

"Well me neither but your daughter, she has her way" he answered with a small smile, which Michael finally reciprocated.

As they were finishing up the dish, Mary thanked him for the delicious choice. Michael raised his glass, obviously wanting to make a toast.

"Some things in life end to make room for better things, or at least so I'd like to think" he started, throwing a look at his ex-wife. "Your fifteen years working relationship may have vanished, but I hope this gives you room for a much more fulfilling type of relationship. And it hasn't really disappeared; its most basic elements are what created this thing you share. What I'm raising a glass to is this: To endings and beginnings, to second chances and a shot at happiness. May it be the last one" he added, his eyes meeting Harvey's in a warning sign before his lips curled up in a smile that looked much like Donna's.

"To Donna and Harvey" her mother added, as they clicked their glasses.

They enjoyed the rest of the night before Mary and Michael left. Michael shook Harvey's hand firmly, a small smile on his lips. "Take care of my daughter" he said, as Harvey answered: "Always".

"Try not to kill each other in the cab" Donna shouted from the hallway.

"Oh honey we're taking different ones" her mother answered with a big grin.

As soon as the door closed, Harvey walked towards Donna.

"About repaying me" he started, kissing her ear. "I was thinking you could start now" he said, kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah?" she said, her lips reaching for his.

He held her up, putting her gently on the bed, as they started kissing passionately. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep in each others' arms, exhaustion winning over.

* * *

 _I think I've walked too close to love  
And now I'm falling in  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes_

 _There's a life inside of me_  
 _That I can feel again_  
 _It's the only thing that takes me_  
 _Where I've never been_  
 _I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_  
 _It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_  
 _Your arms feel like home_  
 _Feel like home_

 _3 doors down- Your arms feel like home_

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews on previous chapter, sorry took me a while to update, been lacking inspiration._

 _I hope you enjoyed this one, I can't wait to see what you think and hear suggestions._

 _Drop a review_

 _-G_


	7. Heartbreak

Harvey never would have thought he would ever be in a lasting relationship with anyone. But Donna wasn't just anyone, and Harvey found himself enjoying the couple-like lifestyle more than he cared to admit. They had been living together for a few weeks without really discussing it. They had fallen into a pattern where she always ended up sleeping at his place. She soon enough had her own half of a wardrobe at Harvey's, before she actually took out of his space.

"I don't understand why you need all these clothes" he nagged one day, when he couldn't find a t-shirt amongst her clothes.

"The art that is Donna needs all the elements possible" he heard her answer from the other room. "Do you think looking as fabulous as I am comes without the appropriate wardrobe?" she asked, stepping behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As far as I'm concerned, you look even better with nothing on" he turned around to face her, holding her close by the waist.

"Well you do have a point. Maybe I should ask Louis what he thinks, that would save me a lot of trouble" she teased him, as she saw a spark in his eyes, his hands holding her even closer so that they're lips were brushing against each other.

"Don't ever say that again" he said with all the possessiveness in the world. His breath on her lips tickled her skin, as she decided to keep up with him.

"Why not?" she whispered seductively, her hand caressing his hairline softly.

"Because you're mine" he whispered back, biting her ear before kissing his way to her neck.

She wanted to make some comment about his choice of words, to tease him about how she was no one's property, but Harvey knew exactly what he was doing when he softly kissed her weak spot, just on the space below the collarbone.

"Let's see if you deserve that" Donna teased again, slipping from his grip and running around in the house as he followed, trying to catch her in his arms.

 _[The week after]_

Harvey had been acting weird that morning, more distant than usual. They had arrived to work together, like every morning, but his mind was clearly someplace else. She swore she had woken up at 4 in the morning and found his space next to her empty, as she threw a glance to find him on his laptop. She didn't say a word about it.

It's only when he checked his phone for the third time in one minute that morning that she finally said something.

"Are you expecting a call?" she asked, her eyebrows rising in curiosity.

"No" he immediately answered. "I'm just waiting for Gretchen to send me my schedule" he mumbled. Gretchen was his newest secretary. She was old, experienced, not afraid to lay it out as it is. She however kept her distance, doing only what Harvey requests.

Donna nodded in silence, not fully convinced of what he had said. Her suspicions were confirmed when she stopped at Gretchen's desk that morning, while he had a meeting with one of the big clients of the firm. After conversing with her for a couple of minutes, Donna decided to give her some advice.

"Hey Gretchen, I think it's better if you send Harvey his schedule a day earlier?" she said nicely, "it would save him a lot of trouble and stop him from being an ass to you" she added with a smile.

Gretchen looked at Donna in confusion before explaining: "It's what I do. I sent him today's schedule yesterday" she said.

Donna bit her lower lip, nodding courteously before walking away. He was definitely hiding something, and Donna's feelings told her it was a bad thing. She decided to investigate the matter; after all she was Donna, and she would know shortly. Her plan fell short when Louis swamped her with work, pushing her investigation till lunchtime.

She decided then to approach him upfront; they were in a committed serious relationship, they were adults, they should be able to talk about whatever was going on. As soon as Louis went for lunch, Donna walked towards Harvey's office to find it empty, just as her old desk. She ran into Mike near the elevator, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey puppy, where's Harvey?" Donna asked Mike, who seemed to be surprised to see her.

"Euhm, I'm not sure, I thought he was with you" Mike said.

"Why would you think that?" she questioned.

"I don't know, he was in such a hurry, and when I asked him where he was going, he said it was none of my business" Mike explained. "He seemed excited, he even said something about 'fresh day'. I just assumed you were going for lunch together…" he mumbled, stopping himself from talking more when he saw her worried/hurt expression.

"I'm sure he has something" Mike tried to comfort her. "Wanna join Rach and me for lunch?" he suggested.

"No thanks, I have a lot of work to do anyway, I'll order in" she answered with the hind of sadness. She turned around towards her new desk, picking up the phone to call him. It rang too long before he picked it up.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked, her tone soft.

"Don, I have a meeting I'm sorry I didn't pass by earlier" he said.

"At lunchtime? With whom?" she pressed.

"Yeah, with Fitz and Moore" he said, Donna immediately noticing he was lying.

"Oh" was all she managed to say, hearing car sounds around him.

"Listen I'll pass by when I'm back at the office alright? I have to go now" he said, as Donna heard a female voice in the background, saying: "we're here Harvey".

She's not sure if she was even able to say "ok" before hanging up. She tried to work on the tasks assigned to her, suddenly not feeling hungry at all. Her focus was out of place, as she battled out with her demons. Could Harvey be cheating on her? No, it was exactly what he hated the most. But then again, he was acting very strange, and that voice she heard sounded one belonging to a young hot women. She replayed the couple of days before over and over, trying to catch where his bad behavior had started. When she realized it was leading nowhere, Donna decided to finish her work and ask Louis to leave early. She felt like going to her place, eating a bowl of chunkey monkey and indulging herself with a long bath, in an attempt to ease her mind.

It's around 5 that she finally leaves the office, with still no sign of Harvey.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Louis had asked her.

"Yes Louis, I'm just tired" she answered with a smile.

Two hours later, Harvey walked into the firm with his swaggered walk, a big smile on his face. He walked immediately to Donna's desk to find it empty, clearly emptied for the day. Louis wasn't in his office as well. He assumed they didn't have much work and he had allowed her to leave early.

Gretchen welcomed her boss with the messages left in his absence, before he asked her about Donna.

"I haven't seen her since this morning, she passed by when you had your Eriksen meeting" Gretchen answered.

He thanked her, reading to enter his office and call Donna when he saw Louis in the firm.

"Louis, why are you still here?" Harvey asked him.

"What do you mean why am I still here? I work here remember? I'm a goddamned named partner!" Louis said defensively.

"Woah easy, I just thought you were done for the day, seeing as Donna is not at her desk" Harvey explained.

"Oh yeah, she left early, said she wasn't feeling well" Louis said, walking away, leaving a perplexed Harvey.

 _[Back at Donna's]_

Donna had just finished a bowl of chunkey monkey when the water had filled her bath, ready to welcome her with open arms. She lied in her tub, but not before pouring herself a glass of wine, leaving the bottle near her. Her phone had been buzzing for an hour now, and she knew it probably was Harvey, but decided to ignore the phone call for now.

Her mind started analyzing everything again, wondering if he had grown bored of her and decided to look elsewhere. She finally realized she was mopping around, refusing to be that kind of girl. She looked at her phone to find 5 voice messages from Harvey, voicing his concern, along with 3 missed calls from both Mike and Rachel.

She finally picked it up, calling him.

"Donna, what the hell, you scared the shit out of me" Harvey said, the worry clear in his voice.

"I'm fine" she answered briefly. "I'm just home, taking a bath" she added.

"Oh, so you're wearing nothing" he asked with a flirty voice. "I think I'm going to ditch work and come join you. Are you using my shampoo again?" he joked.

She couldn't understand how happy he was, the thought of him satisfied from another woman making her stomach ache.

"I'm at my place" she said.

"Is everything ok? Louis said you weren't feeling well" Harvey asked concerned.

"How did your meeting go? Did the founder of Fitz and Moore turn into a girl?" she finally spit it out.

"Donna, I don't know what you are talking about" Harvey answered calmly.

"Don't you? I'm talking about you acting weird since this morning, I'm talking about that mysterious meeting with a woman that lasted around four hours" she said, hurt.

"It's not like that" he argued, still calm.

His calm drove her even angrier.

"Then please explain to me what it's like" she said.

"How about you finish your bath I come pick you up and we talk about it somewhere?" he suggested.

"You can come over and talk about it here" she answered firmly.

"Come on Donna, I wanna take you somewhere" he pushed.

"We can talk and then go out, if things go well" she said.

"If? Is that how much you believe in us" he asked, the tone of a joke in his voice.

"Harvey this is not funny" she pouted.

"I'm not joking. Come on, I'll pick you up in forty minutes. Sounds good?" he asked her.

"Fine" she agreed reluctantly, before hanging up.

Forty minutes later, Donna was dressed in comfortable jeans and a green t-shirt, when Harvey called, telling her he was waiting under her building.

She found him standing against his car, with a small smile on his face. She found it odd that he was in a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt, rather than his work suit. He had also gotten his car, personally driving it instead of Ray.

"Hi" he said, looking at her tenderly.

She didn't answer, waiting for him to move to open the door.

"Oh come on Donna, silent treatment again?" he pouted, before giving up.

"Fine, come in my lady" he joked, bending down as he opened the door for her.

She suppressed a smile, entering the car, before Harvey got into the driver's seat.

The ride was silent, Harvey choosing to respect her silence treatment, only putting jazzy music on. He knew she would crack eventually.

"Where are we going?" she finally broke the silence.

"You'll see" he said, as he drove towards the exit of the city.

"Harvey, I'm not in the mood for surprises" she said.

"Who said anything about a surprise?" he asked then, not noting her hurt expression.

"Could you stop pretending like nothing is wrong?" she spoke again, a few minutes later. She noticed that they had entered the suburbs, recognizing a road that looked familiar. It was dark, something that didn't help her situate herself.

He turned off the engine, stepping out of the car, and opening the door for her. She rolled her eyes at how much of a gentleman he was, even when they were fighting.

"What's wrong?" he asked locking the car as he started walking, and she wondered where they were going.

"What wrong? How about we start with you finding the urge to look at your laptop at 4 in the morning, or better yet your long meeting with a mysterious woman, or the fact that you lied to me when you said you were waiting for Gretchen to send you your schedule" she started shouting, trying to keep up with Harvey's fast walking pace.

"It's not like that" he repeated, making her even angrier.

"You've been saying that all day. Tell me then, what is it like?" she asked, noticing that he was looking around. "Goddamn it Harvey are you even listening! Can you stop walking and look at me when we are talking!" she shouted again.

Harvey stopped near what seemed to be a gate, barely open, turning to face her.

"Okay" he breathed. "Listen" he said, his hands clasping each other.

"Oh my God you did something" she gasped. He was nervous, as if about to confess something. His hands were sweating, his eyes too agitated to look in one place.

"Yes" he agreed.

Upon hearing that syllable, Donna felt her heart shrink in her chest. She wasn't sure what emotion was dominant, the disbelief or the hurt. Her eyes started welling up.

He turned around, walking through the gate behind them. Donna's peripheral vision was blurry from her own tears, as she speeded her pace to keep up with him.

"No! You don't get to walk away, you tell me what you did right now Harvey!" she shouted. "Who is it? Some random woman?" she continued, her tone defeated.

Harvey's eyes widened in surprise at her question, before he finally spoke.

"No look Donna, these past few months have been amazing, and I loved that you moved in" he said, above a whisper.

Donna swallowed hardly. "But it's not working for you anymore" she said, in a statement rather than a question, her voice shaking.

"It's not" he said, noticing a tear falling on the side of her face.

 _ **Goddamn it Donna don't cry**_ , a voice was shouting in her head.

"So I've suffocated you? You want your space for random hookups? Like today's?" she asked, the sadness in her voice cutting a knife through him.

"I think that after all this time…" he started.

 _Shit, shit, he is breaking up with me,_ she thought.

"We need to get a bigger house" he said, turning on a switch next to where he stood, lights filling a huge backyard with a swing.

The first thing she realized was that this wasn't any home. It was the one she had spent five years of her childhood in, before the government took it into its possession, due to her father's money problems. She was so devastated despite her young age, having her heart broken for the first time.

She noticed then that she hadn't spoken a word yet, seeing an anxious Harvey waiting for her to react. She slapped him on the chest then, once, twice, three times until he literally held her from the wrists to stop her, and she crumbled in his arms, letting out all the tears she had been holding.

"I fucking hate you" she said.

"No you don't" he whispered, teasing her.

"I thought you were-" she started

"Cheating on you? You of all people should know that I would never do that" he said, his tone serious this time. She could see he was hurt.

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

"It's okay" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"It's just the mysterious waking up in the middle of the night, the sound of that girl on the phone" she explained.

"I was making sure I made the last bid. The woman you heard, she's a state representative, with whom I finalized everything" he explained.

"But Harvey how were you able to- this house, it wasn't up for sale" she asked.

"I know people" he said proudly.

"Oh you do now?" she teased, before holding his face in her hands, kissing him soundly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, "would you move in with me here?"

"Nothing would make me happier" she whispered, kissing him again. "But Harvey New York is the center of your world. We're 30 minutes away, are you sure you want to be far?" she asked him, concerned.

"Donna, I am looking at the center of my world. We could be in fucking Taiwan for all I care" he said, holding her close. He kissed her over and over again, before she spoke again.

"I know you need a huge space for your ego, but don't you think that's a bit too much?" she teased.

"Not with six kids" he said, sure of himself.

Her heart melted at his confession, before she joked again. "Six? Never" she said.

"Oh come on, five" he bargained.

"Four tops, and even that I cannot promise" she settled. "Can you image the consequence of our genetic make up on them?" she added.

He took a few seconds, pretending to think it through. "You're right, the world cannot handle so much beauty and brain"

"Oh no Harv, this is not how genetics work, they need to get half of yours too, so that would even things out" she teased.

"Very funny" he said throwing his arm around her shoulder, walking her inside.

"I love you" she whispered, burying her face in his neck

She realized how ironic it all was: the person responsible for years of her second biggest heartbreak had managed to mend it all.

* * *

There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home.

And I built a home  
for you  
for me

* * *

 _Hello readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I have been lacking inspiration lately. I hope this (long) chapter makes up for the time I took to update._

 _Let me know what you think,_

 _-G_


End file.
